Control
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: This is a sexy one-shot involving my favourite couple, JR and Sue-Ellen :)


Sue-Ellen answered the door and JR entered. He looked around the suite and was gratified to notice that she had draped a black silk tie over the bed. He stared at her as she poured the champagne. She was wearing a black, partly transparent robe. Underneath it was a hint of deep red lace. She took his jacket and passed him the flute. He wondered what she had in store for him on this rare night away from Southfork.

She moved to the desk and retrieved the chair from behind it. She drew it to the centre of the room. "Do you want to play a game, JR?" He arched an eyebrow in response. "What kind of game?" he growled. "A dirty game, one where I am in complete control" she responded seductively. "Sit down."

JR was intrigued. Ordinarily he was always the dominant one when they had sex. However, he did as he was told and took the seat. "Has this been on your mind for some time?" he asked. "Hmm hmm" she replied. "It's been a fantasy that I've been keen to enact with you but Southfork isn't exactly the right place for it, is it?"

She moved to the bed and took the silk tie. Weaving it first around and through the back of the chair she then set to work on his wrists. "Now this game requires you not to touch me with your hands. If you do it ends and that means your pleasure ends with it. Do you understand?" "Well, yes honey, but…" "I know. I haven't tied you up tight deliberately. You could escape any time you like and you may be tempted to but I repeat- you lay one finger on me and it's finished." "I could always just escape and take what I want from you, darlin." "You won't, not once this gets going" she giggled.

She loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. She grazed her fingernail over his chest making him shiver. "I'm not going to hurt you, JR. That's not my style" she told him as her lips brushed softly against his. Standing before him she then let her robe fall to the floor. JR gasped. Matching vermillion bra, panties and suspender belt holding up nude silk stockings lay beneath. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. "Oh yeah, sugar. I like it a whole lot." She leaned over him so that he could get a flash of her cleavage. This was already torture, he thought, albeit exquisite.

She slid her hands up his thighs. "Mmm, you're good and hard already" she observed as she fondled his crotch over his pants. JR shifted in his seat but resisted the temptation to free his hands. Her touch was electric, he thought. She straddled him, grinding herself into his erection at the same time. JR moaned. She licked her lips and kissed him, grasping the back of his hair as she did so. Deep hungry kisses that drove him wild with lust for her. His arm moved ever so slightly causing her to stop. "Oh no you don't, JR" she told him. "I thought you were going to be a good boy." She grasped the back of his hair once more, forcing his head back, and rained further kisses upon his mouth.

She moved one hand back down to his crotch. He was pulsing with desire she noted with delight. "Now if you keep those hands to yourself I'm going to suck you" she advised him. JR nodded. She deftly removed him from his pants and knelt before him. Licking her lips at the sight of him she began. Tiny flickers of the tip of her tongue developed into languid licks along the full length. "Oh my God, Sue-Ellen!" he moaned as she moved down further and tended to his balls. He arched his back but couldn't hold on. She laughed lightly as he came in her mouth. "You taste so good" she told him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't hang on, honey" he informed her. "Don't worry and don't move, JR, the game's not over yet."

She stood and moved to the bed. What next? he wondered, fascinated by her talent for inventiion. She lay down and moved her panties to one side. He watched her begin to pleasure herself. "Do you want to see me make myself come, JR?" she murmured breathlessly. "Yes I do" he responded. "Do it, Sue-Ellen!" he urged her. He could tell she was close as she grasped the edge of the duvet and arched her back- tell-tale signs to him that she was nearly there. Suddenly she was at the precipice. Throwing herself over she shuddered and moaned as her husband looked on.

After several seconds of aftershock followed by regained composure she looked at him. It had worked. He was erect again. "Mmm. You know what comes next don't you?" He nodded. "Keep those hands tied while I fuck you., JR." She straddled him once more, this time using her hand to guide him inside her. Placing her hands around his neck to steady herself she began rocking and rotating her hips against his rock hard dick. With the right rhythm and the correct amount of pressure upon her clitoris she came again. "JR!" she squealed. He laughed wickedly at her. She had used him almost like a sex toy.

"Fuck me harder, sugar. I need to come inside you" he demanded. She did as requested but as he neared the edge she pulled him out of her. "Honey, please" he begged. If she didn't carry on what she had been doing he was going to release his hands and just take her, he determined. She giggled. "You haven't begged enough" she told him, standing to adjust her stockings for maximum effect. "Sue-Ellen I will give you anything you want if you just finish what you started. Please, sygar. Fuck me!"

She straddled him once more, much to his relief. Kissing his lips she put him back inside her. "Oh God, honey!" he exclaimed. "That feels so good." She increased the intensity of what she was doing until she sent him over. Watching his face as he came she smiled. She had enjoyed this game and would play it with him again, every now and then when the fancy took her.

THE END


End file.
